Until it's Gone
by Dayzfan4life
Summary: Brady Black is Mimi Lockhart's bestfriend, but when Brady falls in love with Mimi what will happen? Does he really know what he has 'Until it's Gone'?


CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Oh hey Brady" Mimi greeted as she and her best friend entered dot.com  
  
"Hey Meems, what's up?"  
  
"Not much I guess. You?"  
  
"I'm alright. But really. How are you doing? I mean, since Kevin and all" Brady's eyes were glowing of genuine concern. He was head over heels in love with Mimi Lockhart, but was so sure that she did'nt feel the same way. So he didn't dare tell her how he felt.  
  
"Honestly Bray, I'm really okay. There are times you know, when I just really want someone to hold me and love and just . . . really care for me. I want my soul-mate. Ohmigosh, that must have sounded so dumb!" Mimi was so embarassed.  
  
"No, no, not at all. I understand what you mean, I want someone like that too. But while we're waiting, you want a mocha?" Brady chuckled as he left to get Mimi and himself to mochas. As Mimi watched her best friend walk to buy her a drink, she felt a sudden attraction towards Brady. 'What's going on with me? Why am I looking at him that way? Am I falling for Brady Black? The same guy that used to chase me around with worms and throw me into the mud??? No! Of couse not, I'm just on the rebound, that's all.'  
  
Mimi thought back to those childhood memories.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Brady!!! Go away!!! Belle help!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!" screamed an seven year old Mimi, running away from her best friend's brother, while he was scaring her with a hand full of dangling worms.  
  
Suddenly she tripped over a untied shoelace and scraped her knee.  
  
Brady unknowingly dropped every slimy worm in his hand as he raced over to aid one of his best friends.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay? Here take my hand and we'll go see if Shawn's mom can fix this up for you." he said trying to soothe her. He felt so bad and wanted to make sure that she was okay.  
  
"Oh . . . okay. Ow! Ow! Brady it hurts!" Mimi said as she constantly sniffled.  
  
"Here lean on me"  
  
"Hey, look! Where are Brady and Mimi going?" asked Belle.  
  
"Beats me." piped up Shawn.  
  
"Ooooohh! Brady & Mimi sittin' in a tree, k. i. s. s. i. n. g.!" shouted a very messy Phillip as Belle and Shawn sat there on the bright green grass and laughed.  
  
"Hey! Shut-up, she's hurt!" yelled Brady  
  
Suddenly the three trouble-makers ran over to where Mimi and Brady were and asked Mimi if she was alright.  
  
Hope took a look at Mimi's cut and cleaned it off, then put a bright pink band-aid over it to match her hair ties.  
  
When the kids returned outside, Mimi pushed Brady as hard as she could and he fell onto the grass.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?!" asked Brady  
  
"You're the reason I got hurt." Mimi simply stated.  
  
"I'm sorry Meems. I didn't mean to hurt you" Brady sincerly apologized.  
  
After a few moments Mimi suggested a game of tag and was back to her normally joyful self.  
  
Flashback done  
  
"Meems! Earth to Meems. Hello?" Brady said as he waved his hand in front of Mimi's face.  
  
"Oh, you back already?"  
  
"Yeah. Where were you just now?" Brady asked.  
  
"I was thinking about a time when I was like seven and you chased me with worms." Mimi and Brady laughed.  
  
"You still mad at me for that?"  
  
"Not if you don't make me pay you back for my drink!"  
  
"No prob."  
  
While Brady was driving Mimi home, he just thought of how truly amazing she was.  
  
'Those eyes of hers, I can read them like the back of my hand. And that beautiful auburn hair. Not to mention a knockout figure. But not even how beautiful she is inside, her personality. She's so fiesty and full of spirit and sweet. I am your soulmate Mimi and one of these days you will see that.' He thought, remembering the conversation they had earlier.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When Mimi got home she was so tired that she decided to go straight to bed.  
  
She sat on her bed and looked at a picture of her & Brady as children.  
  
She was laughing as Brady was jokingly tugging on one of her pigtails.  
  
Suddenly she wondered what Brady was doing right at that moment.  
  
So she decided to call him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bray."  
  
"Umm . . . oh hey Meems!"  
  
"What? Did you foget the sound of my voice or something?"  
  
"Nope. So what are you doing?"  
  
"Not much, but I really want to see that new movie with Paul Walker. Umm . . . 'The Glass House"! Yeah, that's it. Did you want to go see it with me on Saturday? Unless you have plans or whatever."  
  
"Why Mimi, are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Yeah right, like that would ever happen!"  
  
"You never know, it might."  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt that I will ever ask YOU out on a date!" laughed Mimi.  
  
During that hour, their conversation drifted from various topics. Such as movies and celebrities to their priviate lives, who they were interested in and how life was at home.  
  
  
  
Saturday night . . .  
  
The movie had just ended. "Brady, that movie was SO good! But some parts were a little scary."  
  
"A LITTLE scary?! Geez Meems, you were holding on to me for dear life!!!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You were too!"  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .  
  
"Hello?" Brady answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Bray!" greeted Brady's perking younger sister, Belle.  
  
"Me & Shawn were wondering, do you and Meems wanna go to Jason's party at like eight?"  
  
"Sure, hold on. I'll run it by Mimi."  
  
"Run what by me?" asked Meems.  
  
"Well Belle & Shawn want to know if you & I want to go to Jason's party tonight at eight."  
  
"Yeah, sounds fun." agreed Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Belle. Meems and I want to go, we'll meet you there at eight. Don't go in without us. Knowing how Jason's parties are, we wouldn't be able to find you two till the next morning!"  
  
"Yeah, no doubt eh? So we'll meet you two there. Oh and tell Mimi to wear blue, and we'll match!"  
  
"Umm . . . sure Tink. No prob. Bye."  
  
"Bye Bray!"  
  
"So Brady, ready to go?" The time was 7:30 pm and Mimi was really anxious to get to that party. At one time she was interested in Jason and since her break-up with Kevin, she thought that maybe she and him could hook up.  
  
"Yeah I am, did you wanna go straight there or go to your house first?"  
  
They decided to go to Mimi's house first.  
  
"Kay, I'll be down in 20 minutes!" shouted Mimi from her bedroom.  
  
"Sure, I'll just watch some t.v. while I'm waiting."  
  
Half an hour later, Mimi came down the stairs to find Brady on the couch watching a basketball game.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Brady turned around to find Mimi in sparkly baby blue tank top, a denim skirt with buttons going up the sides and many purple butterflies in her hair in her curled brown hair.  
  
"Wow, Meems. Lookin' good." Brady complimented. 'She looks better than good, absolutly amazing is more like it' Brady thought, but he wouldn't dare say that to her. To him there was no way that Mimi could even feel the same way about him that he felt about her.  
  
"Thanks Brady! Now let's go partay!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
When Brady and Mimi arrived at Jason's house, there were so many people there that they had to park about a block away. When they got to his front door they were greeted by Shawn and Belle.  
  
"Hey you two! You look awesome Meems, and you don't look too shabby yourself big bro." greeted Belle.  
  
"Hey Tink, Shawn. Yeah thanks for the compliment there, Belle."  
  
Once they were all done exchanging greetings, they walked inside.  
  
"Whoa this place is packed!" exclaimed Mimi as she started to wonder off to the dance floor. Belle and Shawn were close behind her, and Brady decided to go sit down for a bit.  
  
"Why, hello there. Don't think I've seen you around Salem High." said a very fliratious blonde cheerleader, Sarah, for the Salem High Panthers. She was obviously very drunk.  
  
"That's because I don't go there, now if you'll excuse me." Brady snapped, not at all amused.  
  
"Hey do you wanna hit the floor, I can show you all my moves, dancing and otherwise." said Sarah.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Mimi was grinding to the 'Number One' by Nelly, with some random guy when she turned around and saw Sarah flirting mercilessly with Brady, then her blood started to boil. Sarah was known for playing the field, sleeping around and breaking hearts.  
  
She suddenly stopped dancing and got a very deep feeling of jealously.  
  
'What's that tramp doing with Brady?! Why do I care? Brady's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Kay I don't want to be dancing here with just some guy, I want to be dancing here with Brady.' Mimi had never felt so strongly for someone before. She knew that this must've been the real deal. 'With Kevin it felt good to have his arms around me, but when Brady holds me I feel so safe, and so loved. But I doubt he'd ever look at me that way' Mimi thought, she tried to shake her jealousy but found it to be almost impossible. She soon returned to dancing, then she turned around and found that she was grinding with Jason.  
  
When Mimi turned around with her back to him, he eventually slipped off, going to check out other girls at his party.  
  
Once Brady finally got that blonde bimbo off his back, he decided to go on the dance floor. He was dancing with a girl he knew from high school, he name was Heather. Then he began to make his way around the floor a bit more and started dancing with an attractive brunette, then he realized who she was. He moved to the front of her and as soon as she realized who it was her eyes lit up. But Brady hadn't noticed at all.  
  
"So Belle, did you wanna go upstairs?" Shawn asked jokingly.  
  
"Shawn Douglas!" his girlfriend shrieked.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
Shawn scanned around the room, until his eyes saw a seemingly very cozy Brady and Mimi.  
  
"Hey, would you look at Meems and Brady." he said.  
  
"Where? Oh I see them. What do you think is going on there?"  
  
"Looks like their having fun, alot of it!"  
  
"I know Mimi used to have a little crush on Brady when we were kids, but I didn't think that she still did. I didn't know she was over Kevin yet either." Belle said.  
  
"Maybe she's not, maybe their just dancing."  
  
"Yeah, but do you see the look in her eyes? And the look in his. Maybe we can play matchmaker!" Belle said excitingly.  
  
"Belle, this isn't our business! Come on, if they want to be together they will be."  
  
"But everyone, could always use a little push!"  
  
"Hey Brady. Where's your friend?" Mimi said, a bit agitated.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" he asked, confussed.  
  
"The blonde one." Mimi said simply.  
  
"Oh man, that girl just couldn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Where's Jason?" Brady asked, he saw them dancing together and he also saw how happy she seemed when she realized who she was dancing with.  
  
"I don't know." Suddenly the music changed to 'After Tonight' by Mariah Carey.  
  
"Did you still wanna dance?" Brady asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mimi's head rested comfortably on Brady's shoulder.  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Feels like a feeling meant to be  
  
And as your body moves with mine  
  
It's like I'm lifted out of time  
  
And time again  
  
Patientiy I've waited  
  
For this moment to arrive  
  
Brady took in this moment as if it were the last one he would ever have. 'Mimi I know that you don't feel the same way and that's okay, but I just wanted you to know that I love you.' Brady silently told her. 'Now if only I could just say that.' he thought.  
  
After tonight  
  
Will you remember  
  
How sweet and tenderly  
  
You reached for me  
  
And pulled me closer  
  
After you go  
  
Will you return to love me  
  
After tonight begins to fade  
  
  
  
I feel your touch caressing me  
  
This feeling's all l'll ever need  
  
With every kiss from your sweet lips  
  
lt's like I'm drifting out of time  
  
Alone will tell  
  
If you feel the way I feel  
  
When I look in your eyes  
  
  
  
After tonight  
  
Will you remember  
  
How sweet and tenderly  
  
You reached for me  
  
And pulled-me closer  
  
After you go  
  
Will you return to love me  
  
After the night becomes the day  
  
Time  
  
And time and time again  
  
So patiently I've waited  
  
For this moment to arrive  
  
"Brady, I love you" Mimi thought. Or so she thought that she thought.  
  
After tonight  
  
Will you remember  
  
How sweet and tenderly  
  
You reached for me  
  
And pulled me closer  
  
After you go  
  
Baby will you return to love me  
  
After the night becomes the day  
  
After tonight begins to fade  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't say anything" 'I think'  
  
"Yes you did. You just said that you loved me."  
  
"I'm sorry Brady" Mimi said with her eyes welling up with tears. Before she wasn't sure what this new emotion was, but now she was sure. She, Miriam Lockhart, was in love with Brady Black. "I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same way and I know that this must be really embarrasing and I'm really sorry." Tears now coming down her cheeks, and new ones welling in her eyes.  
  
"Mimi, don't be sorry. And your wrong." Brady felt like this was completely surreal, he was just waiting for himself to wake up.  
  
"Wrong about what Brady." Mimi cried, she was so embarrased and she knew that their friendship would never be the same again. So she started to run, she just wanted to get as far away from Brady as she possibly could. She ran out of the house and hid behind the back of the house because she knew that Brady probably followed her.  
  
"Mimi! Meems, where are you!" she heard Brady calling her. 'Oh God, here he comes. I am such a fool, how could I say that. I can't love someone who doesn't love me back!'  
  
"Mimi! Where the hell are you!" Brady yelled, the infamous Black temper was beginning to get the best of him. 'She wouldn't even let me finish!' he thought angrily Then Mimi started to cry harder, knowing that Brady would soon find her.  
  
"Why would she run from me? Can't she see how much I want her, how much I need her?!" he thought aloud.  
  
"Damnit Mimi! Where are you?!" he yelled once more, until he heard sobs coming from the back of Jason's house. Mimi's sobs, as soon as he heard them, his heart instantly softened.  
  
"Hey Meems, look, don't feel bad because I need you to know that . . ." Brady started until he was interuppted.  
  
"Go away Brady! I didn't mean what I said. I don't love you, well not as anything more than a friend. I was crying because . . . .because Jason was flirting with so many girls and I couldn't take it anymore. You know how much I like him. So you can go back inside and enjoy yourself. I would much rather be alone right now. So please." Mimi was lying through her teeth, but she didn't care. He didn't love her and she just wanted things to be the way they were before she had been so stupid as to actually tell him that she loved him.  
  
Brady's heart broke. He was just about to profess his love to her and she told him that she didn't love him. He never felt that he could feel so much pain emotionly. But evidently he could. Without saying a word he just got up and hopped into his jeep. He just wanted to go home, get out of this place and most importantly, away from her.  
  
As she watched him leave she just started to weep, so hard that she began to find it hard to breathe. Her heart ached, it ached so badly. It ached for him.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Mimi decided that she had had enough for the night and decided to walk home.  
  
"Hey Shawn, where are Mimi and Brady?"  
  
"Uh . . . I'm not sure, let's go outside and see if Brady's jeep is there, I kinda feel like going home anyway."  
  
So they took their belongings and look outside to see that Brady's jeep was gone.  
  
"Well I guess they left." "Hey Belle, who's that girl walking over there? She looks sorta familar." Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn! That's Meems!"  
  
Shawn and Belle got into Bo's truck and started off down the road after Mimi.  
  
"Hey Meems, get it. We'll give you a ride." called Shawn.  
  
'Oh man, here they come. These two couldn't leave me alone for half an hour could they?!' She thought. Mimi was so distraught that she didn't want to be near anyone and so she decided to keep walking.  
  
"Meems, come on! We said we'd give you a ride!" said Belle.  
  
"God Belle! You're so used to being the center of attention that you can't tell when someone's trying to ignore you, can you?" snapped Mimi.  
  
"What?! Mimi where is this coming from?"  
  
"Just like your mom the shrink, you can't keep your nose out of anyone elses business, huh?!"  
  
"Look, you're obviously very upset and if you let me, I'll help you in anyway I can." said Belle, apaulded at her best friend's attitude, but she took in the girl's tear-stained face.  
  
Shawn finally got tired of waiting in the truck and got out to see what was going on.  
  
"You guys, what's taking so long?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mimi said as she continued to walk  
  
"I guess she didn't want a ride?"  
  
"Oh Shawn, something is really wrong with her. I have never seen her so upset before"  
  
"What'd she say?" he inquired.  
  
On their way to Belle's house she explained what had just happened between her and her best friend.  
  
When Brady got home he was so hurt. All he could think about was Mimi. The way she always smelt like roses, the way her auburn hair framed her face perfectly, the way her green eyes lit up when she was excited about something, the way she always made a horrible situation not so bad anymore, the way she spoke and laughed. Just Mimi. Suddenly Belle ran into the apartment.  
  
"Hey Tink." he sighed. Then he noticed that her eyes were red and that she'd been crying.  
  
"Tink, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh God, I don't know Brady. It's Mimi, she's so . . . .upset and I have no clue why!" She cried, then she told him what Mimi had said to her earlier.  
  
Once Mimi got home, she was so confused.  
  
'Do I tell him, how I honestly feel? Why'd he just get up and leave like that? Maybe he was disappointed. Maybe he feels the same way. Maybe . . . he loves me?'  
  
Mimi changed into her favorite pair of pj's and decided to give Belle a call.  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring  
  
"Black residents, John speaking."  
  
"Oh hi Mr. Black, it's Mimi. Can I please talk to Belle."  
  
"Sure Mimi, hold on a second" and in 10 seconds Belle was on the phone. She couldn't wait to find out why Mimi was acting so strangely.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Belle."  
  
"Hi Meems"  
  
"Belle I am so sorry." Mimi explained that the reason she had been acting so strangely was because she told Brady she loved him and then took it back.  
  
"Mimi, I have been kind of thinking that maybe Brady likes you too. I mean he always talks about you, and tonight he was mopping around the house. I guess because of what happened between you too."  
  
"Belle are you joking?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't lie about something like that. Mimi, I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later Belle, and I'm really sorry about tonight."  
  
"It's okay, bye Meems."  
  
Once the girls' hung up the phone, Belle turned to her brother.  
  
"Brady what happened tonight?"  
  
"Nothing Tink."  
  
"Brady!"  
  
"Nothing Belle."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Mimi doesn't say it's nothing." Belle said, hoping to get her brother's attention.  
  
"Mimi? What did she tell you?"  
  
"First, what happened between you two?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Belle, I really don't want to get into this right now. Maybe later." Brady said.  
  
"No. I need to know what happened between you two, Mimi wouldn't tell me." Belle hated lying to her brother, but she needed to find out what happened from Brady's point of view.  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell you? You two are supposed to be best friends."  
  
"You two are supposed to be best friends too."  
  
"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"  
  
"Nope, so start spillin' big bro." Belle smiled.  
  
"Mimi and I were dancing to a slow song, and God Belle, it felt so good to have her in my arms. And then she murmured something about her loving me."  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"No, let me finish."  
  
"So I asked her what she said and she started saying how she was embarresed and the next thing I knew, she was gone."  
  
"Anyway, I found her and she told that she didn't mean what she meant. That she was just upset because Jason was with so many other girls. So I got up and left."  
  
"Oh Brady. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you must be upset. I mean if Shawn told me that he loved me, then took it back I'd be pretty upset too." Belle's plan was working to a tee. She had Brady right where she wanted him.  
  
"Yeah, but you're dating Shawn."  
  
"Uh huh, and you want to be dating Mimi."  
  
"What?!" Brady was shocked, when did his baby sister get so good at reading him?!  
  
"Oh come on Brady. I see the way you look at Meems, and I also see the way she looks at you too."  
  
"She doesn't want me that way. She told me so herself."  
  
"Oh yes she does, you just can't see it. She wants you just as badly as you want her. And if you don't believe me then you better believe that she told me when I was on the phone with her just now." Belle started laughing while Brady just stared at her wide-eyed. Her brother could just be so easy sometimes.  
  
"Belle, I don't want there to be anything between Mimi and I, unless it's friendship."  
  
"Brady, you can try and fool yourself but you can't fool me. And soon you won't be able to fool Mimi anymore either." Belle said, and with that she ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
The next morning Brady decided to find out for himself what was going on between Mimi and himself. He was about to put himself completely on the line, but she was worth it.  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .  
  
Err. It was eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning, who would be calling Mimi so early?  
  
"Hello?" she answered the phone groggily.  
  
"Uh . . . hi Mimi."  
  
'Ohmigosh! It's Brady.' Mimi thought as she instantly shot up from her bed at the moment she heard his voice.  
  
" . . . hi Brady."  
  
"Look this is about last night."  
  
'Oh damn, I am so not ready to talk about this now.' she thought.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you meant what you said. That you loved me."  
  
Tears started to well up in Mimi's eyes, she was so stupid. But she had to be honest now, he deserved to know the truth. Even if it was not what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Yes." she spat out. Quickly and easily, way to go Meems. She was surprised that it hadn't really been all that hard to tell him how she felt. But when she was in Brady's presence, whether they be at the park or on the phone, she was so comfortable. He truly had her heart, whether he knew it or not.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Oh God Belle was right.' "I love you too."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Brady, I . . . I have to go." and with that Mimi hung up the phone. She sat in her bed thinking. 'Do things really get any better than this? He loves me.' she thought blissfully. And with that she jumped out of bed, showered, got dressed, grabbed an apple and walked to the Black penthouse.  
  
'She hung up on me. I told her that I loved her and she hung up on me.' Brady thought. He put on his runners and decided to go for a run.  
  
Mimi was looking down at the sidewalk beneath her thinking about every wonderful moment that she had spent with Brady Black. She had to go see him. And once she did, she knew that there would be many more wonderful moments between them to come. Suddenly she felt a body smash against hers and she was thrown onto the pavement.  
  
"Oh shit. I am so sorry!" Brady apologized to the young woman that he had sent flying onto the pavement. "Mimi!"  
  
"Ow!" she cried out in pain as Brady helped her back up to her feet. "Someone tells you they love you and so you throw them onto a sidewalk. Nice approch there Bray." Mimi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm yet filled with love.  
  
"Yeah, well someone usually dosen't feel too loved when they tell someone they are in love with them and get hung up on."  
  
'Ohmigosh! I didn't even think about how that must've been for Brady! I can honestly be so stuoid sometimes.' Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"Brady, I am so sorry about that. It's just that everything was going so well for us on the phone, that I couldn't take it all in, you know? I'm really sorry about that." Mimi started to babble.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Brady said.  
  
"Honestly! Brady I'm really sorry!" Mimi couldn't take this. 'Don't tell me that I've already ruined an awesome relationship before it even had a chance to begin!' she thought.  
  
Brady started to laugh. 'She can be so cute sometimes. And she's mine. God, how many times did I think to myself that this moment would never come?' he thought. Brady went behind Mimi, drapped his arms casually around her neck and they began to walk to his apartment. All of a sudden he stopped.  
  
"Brady? Why'd you stop walking?"  
  
"There's something I need to do." he stated simply. Mimi was dumbfounded.  
  
"Umm . . . well what is it?" she asked.  
  
"This." Then he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Expressing every single emotion that he felt for her in that kiss as she stood there and did the same.  
  
"I really do love you Brady."  
  
"I know. I mean who doesn't?" Brady said innocently.  
  
"Brady!"  
  
"I love you too Meems. After a while, it just gets easier to say that."  
  
"Well I think, that when you mean it of course it gets easier to say it. And I mean it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then they continued their walk back to the Black penthouse. When they finally got there they decided to watch some movies.  
  
"Oooh! I know what movie I want to watch! 'What Women Want'!" Mimi said with such excitement.  
  
"With Mel Gibson?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Uh, do we have to?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
'The things I'll do for love.' Brady thought as he popped the tape into the VCR.  
  
The two snuggled with eachother until the ending credits began to roll. Then Mimi realized that Brady was asleep. She turned her head to face him. How absoultly adorable he looked when he was sleeping. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him on the forehead. And just when she did he began to wake up.  
  
"Brady. You couldn't even sit through a little chickflick with your girlfriend!"  
  
"My girlfriend? I could get use to that."  
  
"Well you better. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere!" Mimi stated matter-of- factly.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Good." Brady said. Just as he leaned in to pull Mimi into another kiss. They went upstairs to Brady's bedroom. While not once breaking their intense kiss. When they got to Brady's room, Mimi began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Meems, are you sure you wanna do this? Because if you're not ready then we can stop at anytime, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I've never been so sure of anything in my life."  
  
Brady got off of his bed and made his way to his CD player. He placed in a CD and pushed the play button. The song that began to play was Ginuwine, 'Differences'.  
  
My whole life has changed  
  
Since you came in  
  
I knew back then  
  
You were that special one  
  
I'm so in love  
  
So deep in love  
  
Mimi completly unbuttoned Brady's shirt, leaving his amazingly toned stomach in view. The two stopped their kissing for a bit.  
  
"Brady, what are you thinking right now."  
  
"I'm thinking that I've never met anyone as incredible as you are and that I cannot imagine ever living without you."  
  
Mimi gave him a deep kiss, a kiss full of hunger and passion.  
  
Both standing, Brady wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist, she started to pull off her shirt but Brady continued for her.  
  
You make my life complete  
  
You are so sweet  
  
No one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love  
  
With you I have no sight  
  
While taking off Mimi's shirt, Brady planted soft sweet kisses all over her stomach, then he worked his way up. To her chest, then her neck and finally to her beautiful lips.  
  
'Her lips are so soft, her body is so smooth. She is so gorgeous.' he thought as he pulled her on top of him as he got on his bed.  
  
Girl you open me  
  
I'm wide open  
  
And I'm doing thangs I never do  
  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
  
Why it take so long for me finding you  
  
this is my story and I'm telling you  
  
It's not fiction  
  
It's surely a fact  
  
Without you right here having my back  
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
  
Brady had to bite back a deep moan as Mimi moved her lips from his neck, to his stomach and beyond, while new and wonderful feelings shot through his body. Mimi's lips returned to Brady's. She opened her mouth slightly, granting his tongue access. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Brady began to tug as Mimi's pants. When they were off, he stopped. He stopped kissing, he stopped eveything. He needed to admire this exquisite beauty that lay before him.  
  
Mimi soon realized that Brady had stopped. 'What's he doing? Why's he staring at me like that?' she thought as she tried to resume the kiss that he had just broken off.  
  
I analyzed myself  
  
I was buck wild  
  
Never thought about settling down  
  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
  
But not with all my friends around  
  
But girl I put you first now  
  
You made me help mold me  
  
Turned me into a man  
  
I'm so responsible  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
"Mimi, stop. I need to look at you, admire you, take you all in. You are too beautiful to be real. How did I ever get so lucky? Miriam Lockhart, you are everything I have ever wanted and more." She soon began to get self- consious, Brady hardly ever called Miriam.  
  
"Brady, you are the man of my dreams, and trust me, if's anyone's lucky it's me."  
  
Brady decided that it was time to continue what they had started as he took off her bra, which was clasped at the front. Then he began to suck gently at each breast. And soon it was Mimi's turn, her turn to tease him, explore him in a way that she had never done before.  
  
God blessed me  
  
Girl he was good to me when he sent you  
  
I'm so happy baby  
  
Share my world  
  
I'm so in love  
  
I'm addicted to your love baby  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
As the next song began to play, Mimi started to take off Brady's jeans, button by button, using only her teeth.  
  
Close your eyes, make a wish  
  
And blow out the candlelight  
  
For tonight is just your night  
  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
  
Girl your wish is my command  
  
I submit to your demands  
  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask  
  
"Brady, do you . . . do you have anything?"  
  
"Uh huh." he answered as he pulled a condom off of his dresser.  
  
I'll make love to you  
  
Like you want me to  
  
And I'll hold you tight  
  
Baby all through the night  
  
I'll make love to you  
  
When you want me to  
  
And I will not let go  
  
Till you tell me to  
  
"Oh my gosh! Brady, what if someone comes home?!" Mimi shrieked. Then she quickly sat up on his bed.  
  
"Mimi, don't worry." he said as he started to kiss her neck. When she didn't respond, he continued to reassure her.  
  
"Belle is sleeping over at Chloe's and John & Marlena decided that it was time for a little vacation, so they went to Green Mountain Lodge. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Mimi said, while she started to kiss Brady's neck.  
  
Girl relax, let's go slow  
  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
  
I made plans to be with you  
  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do  
  
Brady put on his condom and he slowly entered Mimi. At first he was kind of apprehensive, he wasn't sure if Mimi was a virgin. He was sure that she was but then maybe . . .  
  
When he started to enter her, it hurt at lot for Mimi, but she soon got comfortable.  
  
Baby tonight is your night  
  
And I will do you right  
  
Just make a wish on your night  
  
Anything that you ask  
  
I will give you the love of your life  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
The next morning . . . (the teens didn't have school that Monday)  
  
Mimi woke up feeling a bit sore, but all the pain in the world could not compare to the joy she felt about the previous night with Brady. She turned around to face Brady.  
  
'He's even cuter when he's sleeping!!!' she thought. Brady's eyes soon started to flutter open.  
  
"Hey Meems" he said.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Mimi, I wanted to ask you something, were you . . . " Brady couldn't finish what he was about to say because Mimi interuppted him.  
  
"Yes Brady, I was a virgin before last night."  
  
"Oh." he said simply.  
  
"Oh? What, is that a bad thing?" she asked, slightly offended.  
  
"No! I think it's really cool that you gave yourself to me in a way that you had never done to anyone else before."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Now how about some breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Yeah right, like Brady Black knows how to cook!" she laughed, then he went down the stairs to the kitchen. He was determined to make Mimi the best breakfast she'd ever had. Just then Belle walked into the penthouse.  
  
"Hey Brady, what ya doin'?"  
  
"Hey there Tink. Tink! What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Well I said I'd be home at eleven and I wanted to call Mimi and see if she wanted to hit the mall. They have an awesome dress at Balistiks."  
  
"Umm . . . maybe you shouldn't call Mimi just yet." he said. Just then Mimi had decided that she was tired of waiting around in Brady's room. So she got up and walked down the stairs into the living room. Then she saw Belle and realized that she was dressed only in one of Brady's oversized night shirts.  
  
"Mimi! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the petite blonde.  
  
"Umm . . . well, Belle . . ." Mimi started but she was soon inturuppted by Brady.  
  
"Belle, Mimi and I are seeing eachother."  
  
"Well obviously. What hasn't anyone bothered to let me in on this little tid-bit of information?!  
  
"Well, we just got together recently. So um . . . we really haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet. Besides, I thought you were rooting for us to get together, so what's with the third degree?!" snapped Mimi.  
  
"When did you guys start going out?" Belle asked, ignoring Mimi completely.  
  
"Yesterday. I think" Brady said, a bit confused. He and Mimi had not officially asked eachother to date, but he had just assumed.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday morning." Mimi said. Belle sighed, feeling a bit ashamed of herself for coming down on her best friend and brother so harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I really am. I'm glad that you two are seeing eachother. It's just that, I dunno. I just didn't think I'd come home and see Meems here ... wearing that."  
  
"That's okay Belle." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah Tink, no problem." Brady agreed.  
  
"Good, so what exactly DID you two do last night?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"Uh . . . nothing much?" Mimi said unsurely, hoping that her answer would get her off the hook.  
  
"Uh uh, not a chance Meems. Not come on girl, let's go upstairs to my room. I want details, but not too gory, I mean this is my brother here!" Belle squealed.  
  
"Well it all started yesterday. . . ."  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
It's now November and Brady & Mimi have been dating for two months.  
  
Belle and Mimi walked into the school auditorium for a Veterans' Day assembly, escorted by Shawn Brady and Phillip Kiriakis.  
  
After the assembly was over it was time for third period english and Belle and Mimi had that class together.  
  
"Class, before I begin, I would like to introduce to you a new student. Ms. Chloe Lane." announced Mr. Woods.  
  
"Ms. Lane, you may now take your seat." Mr. Woods said.  
  
"Eww, look at that outfit. Hello, it's almost winter pink is OUT!" sneered Cynthia, referring to Chloe's pink tube top and matching hair clips.  
  
"Hey shut-up Cynthia. I'm pretty sure no one around here really gives a rat's ass about your opinons anyways." snapped Mimi, feeling a bit sorry for the new girl. Chloe gave her small but grateful smile. Dating Brady, Mimi learned how to no longer be anyone's floor mat, and she sure was showing people that she was no longer to stepped upon.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who grew a backbone over the summer. If it isn't homeless loser Mimi." Cynthia shot back.  
  
"At least I didn't have to sleep with half of Salem to try and improve my Salem High popularity status!" Mimi knew how to give it as well as she got it.  
  
"You bitch!" Cynthia shrieked.  
  
"Cynthia, Miriam, you two have two options. Either calm down and behave or stay after school for detention!" Mr. Woods said, and the two soon quieted themselves.  
  
"Hey, my name is Isabella. But just call me Belle. Welcome to Salem High." Belle introduced herself to Chloe, hoping to make friends with her.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Miriam, but please just call me Meems or Mimi."  
  
"As you already know, I'm Chloe. Thanks for what you tried to do for me just now . . .Marsha was it? Anyway, thanks but no thanks." Chloe said and her attention was soon diverted to the front of the class.  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
Chloe had made instant friends with Jan and her crew. They all shared the same snotty, holier than thou attiude. (Author's Note: Sorry to all Chloe fans!).  
  
"Wow, who is that hottie talking to Jan?" Phillip asked Mimi and Belle.  
  
"Her name is Chloe, she is so . . . so . . ."  
  
"Snotty? Rude? Ungrateful? You can stop me anytime here Belle." Mimi cut in.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah well I think that she seems pretty cool, so I'm gonna go over that and try to make friends . . . and hopefully more." Phillip said.  
  
"And I'm gonna try and be nice to her. You never know, she could be really nice!" Belle piped up.  
  
"Be careful you guys!" Mimi called after them laughing. 'Those kids.' she thought. Well Mimi had a spare the next period and decided to go to Brady's house.  
  
At Brady's house . . .  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Brady greeted as he opened the door, surprised to see the light of his life standing there.  
  
"Geez, you're gonna have to stop showering me with so many compliments. My head is being to be the size of yours!" Mimi laughed. Brady treated her like a princess.  
  
"Ouch, such harsh words." he said while putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, there was this new girl at school today, her name is Chloe Lane. I obviously don't know her very well, but for some reason she really doesn't like me. Belle wants to try and be her friend though."  
  
"Aww, who could ever hate my Mimi?" Brady said.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
The next day after school, Belle and Chloe decided to go to Belle's house to hang out.  
  
"Hey Brady!" Belle greeted when she and Chloe walked into the penthouse.  
  
"Hey Tink." Brady said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Brady, this is Chloe. Chloe, Brady."  
  
"Hello Chloe."  
  
"Hi Brady. Nice to meet you." 'So that's the one that doesn't like Mimi. I wonder why.' Brady thought.  
  
Soon, Belle and Chloe were in Belle's room discussing how she was adjusting to life in Salem etc.  
  
"Belle, your brother is SO hot! Think we could hook up?" Chloe asked, being very straight forward.  
  
"Not really, he's dating my best friend." Belle said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Chloe laughed nervously. 'Well they may be dating now, but that definitly will NOT last if I have anything to say about it.' Chloe thought.  
  
"What about Phillip? He really likes you." Belle piped up, inturuppting Chloe's thoughts.  
  
"Well, yeah. He's really sweet and cute. I guess I'd like to go out with him sometime."  
  
Belle and Chloe talked for about another hour then Chloe decided to go home. On her way downstairs she saw Brady holding Mimi while they were watching a movie. She decided to make them very aware of her presence.  
  
"Bye Brady!" she said very enthusiasticly and then gave him a wink.  
  
"Bye Mimi." she said.  
  
The wink that Chloe gave Brady did not go un-noticed by Mimi. Who was not very pleased by Chloe's obvious attraction to her boyfriend.  
  
"See ya Chloe." Brady smiled, completly oblivious to Chloe's sudden attraction towards him. Men.  
  
"Goodbye Chloe." Mimi said, with venom dripping from her voice.  
  
And with that Chloe left. On the other side of the door Chloe had a huge grin on her face. Brady would sure be one easy target.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Brady! Did you see the way she was looking at you? I thought I was actually going to have to get up and wipe the drool off of her face!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Meems, she was not drooling. I really don't get why you two don't get along, she seems nice." Brady tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't want to get along with someone who cannot keep their eyes off of my man!"  
  
"Your man, eh? I like the sound of that." Brady said as he began to bring Mimi into a very deep kiss. When they were inturuppted by Belle.  
  
"Eww, you guys I do not want to see that!!!" she shrieked while covering her eyes.  
  
So Brady and Mimi decided to put that kiss on hold.  
  
"Is Chloe gone?" Belle asked.  
  
"Ugh, yes. Thank God." Mimi said with clear disgust.  
  
"Mimi! She's nice, why don't you give her a chance?" Belle asked, defending her new friend.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Mimi screamed. "She doesn't want to be my friend, not the other way around. Besides, she can't keep her eyes off of my boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Oh, that." Belle said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh that'?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Well, when we were upstairs in my room, she told me that she thinks Brady's hot and she wanted to know if maybe they could hook up." Belle explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mimi screeched.  
  
"Ow. My ears." Brady said.  
  
"Calm down Meems, I told her that you were dating Brady and then we got on to the topic of her hooking up with Phil. But please don't say anything. I don't think that I was supposed to say anything"  
  
"I couldn't care less if she likes me. The only girl I want is sitting right here next to me." Brady said.  
  
"Belle, do you think she would try something?" Mimi asked while her and Belle made their way upstairs, leaving Brady by himself.  
  
"No! Mimi, no. She's nice, she really is. You just need to get to know eachother better." Belle reasoned.  
  
"Well she better not Belle, because I really love Brady. And I'll be damned if I let some little whore take him away from me."  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
The next day, Salem High, after school.  
  
Mimi was at her locker getting her coat.  
  
"Hey Meems."  
  
"Oh hey." Mimi said, then she turned around and saw who was talking to her. "What exactly is it that you want?" she said coldly.  
  
"Nice boyfriend you got there." Chloe taunted.  
  
"You better stay the hell away from him or I'll make sure that you'll wish you never even heard of Salem."  
  
"Really . . . wouldn't it be funny if me and him were together?"  
  
"No, actually it'd be really disgusting."  
  
"Hmm . . . I have a feeling that's exactly what's gonna happen real soon." Chloe said smuggly, walking away.  
  
'Whore!' Mimi thought as she made her way to the girls locker rooms. It was time for basketball practice. 'Brady would never even take a second glance at her. Would he?'.  
  
  
  
At the Black penthouse.  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring  
  
"I'll get it!" Belle called. "Hello?" she greeted.  
  
"Hey Belle, it's Chloe."  
  
"Oh hey Chloe!"  
  
"I was wondering, can I come over? I figured we could watch movies, just chill and stuff." Chloe suggested.  
  
"Oh sure, come right over!" Belle was really glad that she and Chloe were spending lots of time together, they were beginning to become good friends.  
  
About 15 minutes later Chloe rung the doorbell then she started tugging at the red 3/4 length sleeved shirt she was wearing with dirty denim jeans. Suddenly Brady answered the door.  
  
"Hey Brady." she greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hi Chloe." Brady had just finished his workout, his shirt was off and he was sweating tremendously.  
  
Belle and Chloe had decided to watch 'Set it Off' and asked Brady if he wanted to join them. They were sitting on the couch, Belle sat in between Chloe and Brady, much to Chloe's dismay. During the middle of the movie, Belle went to get some more munchies for everyone. Which left Chloe and Brady in the living room alone.  
  
"So Chloe, what do you like to do when your not in school?" Brady asked in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Well, I enjoy listening and singing opera, shopping, and you know other girl stuff."  
  
"Really? You like opera? So do I. But I can't seem to get Mimi into it, she likes those boy-bands, you know 'NSync, and the Backstreet boys, crap like that." Brady said laughing, thinking of his girlfriend. And also wondering why he was slightly attracted to the girl sitting next to him.  
  
When Belle returned she was a bit surprised to find her brother and his girlfriend's enemy in a deep conversation about their favorite opera pieces and what they meant to them.  
  
"Ahem! I'm back." Belle said, declaring herself.  
  
"Hey Tink. Whatcha got there?" Brady asked, referring to the tray of various snacks she had brought for them.  
  
"Tink?" Chloe asked, confussed by the nickname.  
  
"As in TinkerBelle." Brady explained.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute." Chloe said.  
  
"Well that's me, Mr. Cute." Brady said, smiling.  
  
'I've noticed.' Chloe thought.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
*Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with NBC, Days of Our Lives or any of their affiliates. I am merely borrowing these characters for use in my fanfiction, so don't sue me *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 5 o'clock and Mimi had just gotten home from basketball practice. She had started doing her homework, but kept on getting distracted by thoughts of her boyfriend, so she decided to give him a call.  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .  
  
"Hello?" Brady answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Bray." Mimi greeted, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling in her gut.  
  
"Hey Meems." Brady said, he was disgusted with himself. 'How could I even look at someone else when I'm in love with Mimi. I mean Chloe & I seem to have alot in common, but nothing could ever go on between us, right?' he thought.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I'm just sitting here watching a movie with Belle and Chloe." he answered, feeling uneasy.  
  
'Chloe.' Mimi thought. She didn't know why but she felt betrayed, by Belle but most of all by Brady. Chloe was all she ever talked about, how great she is, how talented she is, how Mimi should really try and get along with her. But now Brady?! This was too much. 'What do I have to be worried about, their just watching a movie. They couldn't possibly have anything in common.' Mimi tried to reassure herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen to her and that it would definitly involve Chloe.  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . well I'll let you get back to that. And I'll talk to you later. Bye." Mimi said quickly.  
  
"Bye Meems, I love you." Brady said, but she had already hung up.  
  
"What happened with you two?" Belle asked while munching on some popcorn.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think something happened?" Brady asked.  
  
"Well that was the shortest phone converation in history! So something has to be up." Belle reasoned.  
  
"I said nothing Tink so just drop it."  
  
"Sorry Bray." Belle apologized.  
  
Brady didn't have to say anything Chloe knew exactly what was going on. 'Mimi's jealous. Jealous that I'm sitting here watching a movie with her boyfriend and best friend and she's not. Aww, poor Meems. Brady didn't even care enough to invite her over! And now she's beginning to realize that what I said was the truth, Brady & I will be together very soon.' Chloe thought, then she laughed quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brady asked.  
  
"I was just thinking of a conversation I had with someone earlier."  
  
"Okay then." he said. Then they all continued to watch the movie.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lockhart house . . .  
  
Mimi was upstairs in her room.  
  
"Miriam it's supper time!" her mother called.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Mimi called back, she wasn't in the mood for food or anything for that matter. She just kept replaying the days events in her mind. First Chloe basicly told her that she was going to steal Brady away from her and now her boyfriend and bestfriend were watching a movie with the b*tch. 'Whatever Brady loves me with all of his heart, and he would never even look at another girl.' Mimi thought, there was no doubt in her mind that Brady loved her, it's just that when it came to Chloe, even though she hadn't known her that long, she wasn't so sure if love was enough.  
  
Brady was laying in his room thinking about Mimi. He kept replaying a conversation that he, Belle and Mimi had had a few nights ago. "Well, when we were upstairs in my room, she told me that she thinks Brady's hot and she wanted to know if maybe they could hook up." . . . "I couldn't care less if she likes me. The only girl I want is sitting right here next to me."  
  
"I couldn't care less if she likes me. The only girl I want is sitting right here next to me."  
  
"I couldn't care less if she likes me. The only girl I want is sitting right here next to me." Brady kept thinking about what he had said. 'The only girl I want is Mimi.' Then he thought of all her beautiful attributes. 'Her emerald eyes that light up like Christmas lights when she's happy or excited. Her beautiful auburn hair that seems to literally glisten in the sunlight. The way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, her lips and how amazingly sexy they look when she pouts. Her fiestiness, her spirit. I really do love her.' He now had a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. He really didn't care if he and Chloe shared some of the same interests, it didn't matter, he loved Mimi. And only Mimi.  
  
No, Mimi had to be confident in their love for one another, if she wasn't then who would be. Brady loved her and she loved him. They were watching a movie and probably just because Belle invited Chloe over. Suddenly Mimi found herself thinking of Brady. 'How he made the corniest jokes, but she still found them hilarious. How tight his abs were, how protective he was (though that sometimes was not such a good thing), and most importantly how he loved and had eyes for her and only her.' Mimi now had a huge goofy grin plastered on her face. She went to bed dreaming of the wonderful life that her and Brady had instore for them.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
Saturday morning . . .  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . .  
  
'Err! Who could be calling me so early? I was right in the middle of an awesome dream 'bout Meems.' He thought, upset that he'd been woken up so early. Although it was only 10:00 am.  
  
"This better be good." Brady growled into the phone reciever.  
  
"Oh, it is." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey Meems, I was just dreaming about you."  
  
"Really? You have dreams about me?" Mimi questioned, very flattered.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Oh. I was wondering, how would you like to spend the day with your girlfriend?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sounds good, just let me give her a call." Brady joked.  
  
"Hahaha. I'll come to your house and we can just hang out. Then we can go to Salem Place, and finally we can spend the night at my house. No one will be home, Connor's gonna be at his friend's sleepover and my parents are visiting my grandmother for the weekend. So how about we have a little sleepover of our own?" Mimi proposed in her sexiest voice.  
  
"Oooh. Mimi, I love the way your mind thinks. When will you be here?"  
  
"Umm . . . 11:30."  
  
"Okay, bye, I love you." Brady said very pleased with what his girlfriend had in mind for them that day although there was nothing he hated more than shopping.  
  
"Yup, I love you too Bray." she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
At around 11 o'clock, Mimi was looking for an outfit to wear. She finally decided on a tan ribbed sweater, a long, dark brown pleather skirt along with the matching jacket and tall brown boots. She hopped into her dad's Volvo C70 convertable and drove to the Black penthouse.  
  
Soon she was there, ringing the doorbell when her boyfriend answered the door.  
  
"Mimi . . . you look . . . very very good." Brady said, in awe of how beautiful his girlfriend was. Not that he didn't know that she was beautiful, because he did. It's just that it stuck him everytime he was with her.  
  
"Thanks, where's Belle?" Mimi asked while smiling at the compliment she'd gotten as she was walking inside.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Sorry. Hi. (they kissed) Where's Belle?" Mimi asked expecting to see her best friend run down the stairs at any moment.  
  
"I thought you were here to see me." Brady pouted.  
  
"I am. I was just wondering."  
  
"Well she's spending the day with Shawn." Brady answered.  
  
"Oh." Mimi replied simply while sitting down on the couch.  
  
Brady pulled her off of the couch, looked into her eyes and kissed her passionatly. They continued kissing until they heard someone entering the penthouse.  
  
Just then John and Marlena walked into the penthouse.  
  
"Belle? Honey we're home." Marlena called, then she waited a bit. "Is anyone home?"  
  
"Just your beloved step-son." Brady replied stepping up to Marlena in an almost challenging motion, still holding Mimi's hand.  
  
"Oh. Why hello Brady." Marlena said. "Mimi dear, is Belle home?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, just me and Brady."  
  
"Well if Belle isn't here then why are . . ." Marlena started when she was inturrupted by John.  
  
"The kids are dating, Doc. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that." she said a bit embarrased by her mistake. "Well John and I will be on our way upstairs. Come on honey." Marlena said, taking John's hand and leading him up the stairs.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mimi." he called.  
  
Brady and Mimi made their way to Brady's jeep. Soon they were at Salem Place.  
  
And by 3 o'clock it seemed as though Mimi had bought out the entire mall, and Brady was carrying every single one of her bags.  
  
"Mimi! Please, can we leave yet?" Brady begged.  
  
"Nuh uh. Oooh! Look!!!" She said very excited.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Balistix! Sale, up to 50% off. Whoo hoo!"  
  
"Oh God." Brady sighed, he was exausted.  
  
"Come on! I won't take that long, I promise." Mimi said, then she noticed that Brady's attention was elsewhere.  
  
She followed his gaze and soon realized what he was starring at. Or who he was starring at, and Mimi was not the slightest bit pleased.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Author's note: Obviously operagirl.net never happened. Jason is currently dating Jan who is still very mean. Jason and Jan however were never mean to Mimi. Jason and Meems used to be very good friends until he got involved with Jan.  
  
Chloe was sitting with Phillip on a bench. They were laughing and joking around when Phillip noticed his nephew starring at them.  
  
"Hey Brady!" Phillip called.  
  
"You know him?" Chloe asked Phillip.  
  
"Well yeah, he's my nephew." he stated.  
  
"But . . ." Chloe started.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Uh, you know what Brady? I think I'm gonna go. I'll see you around. Oh and about tonight, you can forget it." Mimi said obviously hurt by Brady's actions. She took all of her bags from Brady and was off.  
  
"Mimi! Wait, where are you going? How will you get home?" Brady called after her.  
  
"None of your damn business Black."  
  
Uh oh, Brady knew that she was mad whenever she called him Black. But he had no idea why.  
  
Brady made his way to Chloe and Phillip.  
  
"Hi Chloe, Phil." Brady greeted, he was upset by his girlfriend's actions and he had no idea why she was acting the way that she was. But he shrugged it off.  
  
Mimi was walking rapidly when she bumped into someone and landed bottem first onto the cement.  
  
"Hey Mimi. I'm really sorry, here let me help you." the mystery man apologized.  
  
"Hey Jason, and it really was my fault, I bumped into you." She apologized.  
  
"Let's just say we bumped into eachother." he laughed. "So, where you going so quickly anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Home." she said simply.  
  
"Oh. Well hey, I'm throwing a party tonight and I would love it if you could be there."  
  
"Sounds great, I'll be there." she said happy to not be spending the night with her boyfriend.  
  
"Good, no better way to ring in the holidays than to party eh?"  
  
"Yeah." she laughed. She and Jason walked around Salem Park and she was actually having a good time. At moments her mind would wonder off to Brady but overall she was enjoying herself.  
  
"So what are you two doing today?" Brady asked. 'Maybe Chloe really isn't interested in me. After all she is here with uncle Phil'. And what is up with Mimi?" Brady thought to himself.  
  
"Well Chloe just has to pick up a few things, so we stopped here. But we're going to a party Jason's having tonight. You wanna come with?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds good I guess." Jason's parties were notorious. They always rocked.  
  
  
  
Later at around 7 o'clock.  
  
Mimi had just gotten out of the shower. Belle and Shawn were picking her up at 7:30 which meant that she had 1/2 an hour to make herself beautiful.  
  
In five minutes she had decided on a red tank top that criscrossed with sphegetti straps at the back (did that make sense?), fitted black pleather pants and a matching jacket. Her auburn hair was curled and thrown into a messy/cool looking bun. Her make-up concentrated on her eyes, which were done in a very smoky look that played out her emerald eyes perfectly. And finally she wore tall black chunky Steve Madden boots.  
  
At 7:30 on the dot Shawn and Belle were ringing her doorbell. Belle was dressed in an off the shoulder sparkly purple top with a dark denim mini skirt and a denim jacket.  
  
"Hey Belle, Shawn."  
  
"Hey Meems, you look amazing! I love your eyes!" complimented Belle.  
  
"Hey Meems."  
  
"So do you Belle! What are we waiting for, let's go!" Mimi said.  
  
In Shawn's truck . . .  
  
"So why didn't you just go with Brady?" Belle asked.  
  
"Brady's going?"  
  
"I dunno, I figured you two would meet up at the party." Belle answered.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't tell Brady about the party."  
  
"Why?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No reason." Mimi said simply, and Belle & Shawn decided to just drop the subject.  
  
When they got there, the party was jumpin'. The speakers were blasting the sound of Jay-Z's 'Girls, Girls, Girls'. Mimi walked onto the dance floor to be greeted by Jason. Soon they were bumping and grinding. Jason was mesmerized by the smooth sways of Mimi's hips. She moved up closer to him, and she brushed off the fact that she thought she heard him moan.  
  
Brady arrived at the party with Chloe and Phillip.  
  
"So why didn't you come with Mimi?" Phillip asked. Chloe already knew why. She knew that Mimi caught Brady looking at her and Phillip, and that she was not all that happy about it. 'Well I did warn her didn't I? Don't play with fire unless you're ready to be burned. Oh well, now if only I knew which one I want. Hmm, there's the pretty boy who's father is one of the most powerful men in the country and is exceedingly wealthy. Then there's the bad boy who's father is also very powerful and exceedingly wealthy. Hmm . . .' Chloe thought.  
  
"Well I called her house but no one picked up, so she must be out somewhere." Brady said in reply to Phillip's question.  
  
All three of them headed to the dance floor.  
  
Mimi was at the bar popping jello shooters, when Belle approched her.  
  
"Whoa, Mimi. Slow down on those!"  
  
"So what brought you over here?" Mimi inquired.  
  
"Oh, just the sight of my best friend downing jello shooters like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
Brady was dancing with some girl that he didn't know when he spotted an auburn haired girl with a petit frame at the bar, talking to Belle.  
  
'Is that Mimi?' he thought as he made his way over to the bar.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Suzanne and Joise, because when I was thinking of a title for this fic. I thought of 'Until it's Gone', because you never know what you had, until it's gone. And I think that they're the only people who got it. LoL. So here's to you people. And also to everyone who reads this and/or leaves feedback, it's really appreciated.  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy where are you going?" asked the girl that Brady was dancing with.  
  
"Uh, sorry but there's something I need to go take care of." he answered.  
  
'Why didn't she tell me she was coming. What is up with her?' Brady thought.  
  
"So what's up Mimi? Why are you siting here trying to get yourself wasted?" asked Belle. Then she saw her brother. "Hey Brady!" she called to him.  
  
"Oh God." Mimi sighed.  
  
"Hey Tink. Can I talk to Mimi for a second?" he asked when he reached the bar.  
  
"Sure. Bye Meems."  
  
"See ya Belle."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Mimi asked coldly. She had still not forgotten that afternoon at Salem Place.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me you were going to a party tonight? And why are you so pissed at me?" Brady asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You know what Brady? I'm here to have a good time, and I'm not having one sitting here talking to you." Mimi spat out. She regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. She got up from her seat and started out towards the dance floor. But she felt a grip on her arm that prevented her from going any further.  
  
"Mimi, baby what's wrong? I'm not sure what I did, but I'll do anything to make it up to you. Meems, I love you. Please, just let me prove it to you." he begged.  
  
"Brady baby, I love you. But you say one thing and you do the opposite. You told me that I'm the only girl you wanted and that I was the only girl you could ever possibly look at." Mimi started.  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Let me finish. But it really doesn't seem like that when I see you starring at other girls. Not to mention ones I hate. God Brady, get a clue!" Mimi said as she stormed off in the opposite direction of Brady, leaving her boyfriend speechless.  
  
Brady thought of earlier at Salem Place, and knew instantly what she was referring to.  
  
"Mimi wait!" he called.  
  
He finally got up to her and grabbed her left arm.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I was making you feel that way. I was just surprised to see Chloe with Phil, that's all. Baby, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you care?"  
  
"I didn't, it's just Phillip never mentioned having a girl or anything, so I was surprised."  
  
Brady brought Mimi's face up to his and he gently kissed her nose.  
  
"Mimi, I am in love with you. Not some Chloe Lane or whoever, only you."  
  
"Brady, I'm sorry." Mimi said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Chloe and Phillip were dancing to X-2-C's 'Bonifide'. But Chloe's attention was diverted to the sight of Brady and Mimi and their obvious reconciliation. 'Hmm, maybe I can sleep over at Belle's house tonight and have a little chat with Brady.' Chloe thought.  
  
"Phillip baby, I need to go talk to Belle for a second, I'll be right back." Chloe said.  
  
"Okay." he replied.  
  
Chloe made her way to Belle and asked her if she could spend the night.  
  
"Umm, Chloe, sorry but Mimi's spending the night. I mean you can if you want, but I know how you two don't really get along so . . ." Belle said.  
  
"Oh, okay then. That's okay Belle, thanks anyway" Chloe said.  
  
'Damn. Oh well, I can sleep over some other time. Right now I can have some fun with Philly.' Chloe thought.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Phillip asked Chloe as she made her way back to him. It was already 11:30.  
  
"Dance." Chloe smiled.  
  
Brady & Mimi were on the dance floor when Brady decided to go and get them some drinks. When he got to the bar there was Chloe.  
  
"Hey Brady."  
  
"Hey Chloe, what's up? Having a good time?" Brady asked.  
  
  
  
CHAPER 18  
  
"Oh! This is it!!!" Mimi said out loud to no one in particular as she made her way over to Brady & Chloe.  
  
"Hey baby." She purred when she stepped infront of Chloe to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Meems."  
  
She started to nibble on his right earlobe and then moved her mouth to his. Their tounges explored eachothers mouths, each of them enjoying every moment of that kiss, when Mimi finally broke away.  
  
"Bray, let's go." Mimi said in a voice that told Brady exactly what she had planned for him.  
  
"Yeah Meems, let's get outta here."  
  
"Well, uh bye Brady." Chloe said weakly, giving Mimi a cold glare.  
  
While Mimi and Brady were exiting Jason's house, Chloe was by the doors and Mimi mouthed 'He's mine bitch' to her. Chloe just turned around and continued her dance with Phillip and Mimi smiled happily.  
  
Belle & Shawn were on the dance floor dancing to Aaliyah's song 'Rock the Boat' when Belle gazed around the room and noticed that Brady & Mimi were no where in sight. She just sighed, thinking that they must've left and also thinking about how happy she & Shawn were and that now Mimi & Brady were finally really happy themselves.  
  
Mimi and Brady were sitting in Brady's jeep and Brady was running every stop light in sight just to get to Mimi's house.  
  
When they got there Mimi opened up the front door and Brady carried her upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
They started to kiss passionatly and deeply. Brady took off Mimi's shirt, giving her kisses from her neck, to her chest and down. Mimi supressed a deep groan. Then she took off Brady's shirt and started to undo his pants. She kissed his lower stomach and continued kissing lower and lower and lower. Her mouth eventually returned to Brady's lips. He took off her thong with his teeth and she removed his boxers. He slowly entered her, and soon their bodies were moving in perfect motion.  
  
The next morning Brady woke up with a feeling of emptiness, then he opened his eyes and realized that Mimi was no where in sight. He pulled on some sweatpants and jogged down the stairs to find his beauty in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Whatcha cookin'?" Brady asked.  
  
"Stawberry pancakes." Mimi said smiling proudly, strawberry pancakes were the only thing she knew how to make.  
  
"Of course." Brady said knowing that that was the only thing she knew how to make.  
  
"Oh shut-up, if you hadn't been such a sleepy-head then you could have made us a gourmet meal." Mimi said. Knowing that Brady had all the talent in the world when it came to cooking, whether it be in the kitchen or otherwise. ;)  
  
"I know." Brady laughed, leaning in to steal a kiss from his girl. Soon they were done with their meal and contemplating what to do that day.  
  
"We could . . . go horseback riding." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and do you own a horse?" Brady asked sacastically (sp?).  
  
"No." she said as she gave him a playful punch on the arm. "If you're nice to Philly Cream Cheese (AN: I'm kinda hyper and I thought that this was too funny, maybe it's just me.) then maybe he'll let us use his." Mimi said.  
  
"Kay fine, I'll call him and you go get some clothes on, unless you want Phil to see you dressed like that." Brady said laughing, referring to the nightshirt Mimi was wearing that rode high on her thighs.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind seeing me dressed like this, or in less than this last night." Mimi said.  
  
"For my eyes only, babe." Brady said, as Mimi made her way up the stairs.  
  
Soon he was on the phone with his uncle Phil.  
  
"Hey man, Meems was wondering . . . could we use your horses this afternoon?" Brady asked, positive the answer would be no.  
  
"Sure no prob." Phil answered.  
  
"Really?" Brady asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah . . . why was I supposed to say no?" Phillip asked wondering why his nephew was so surprised.  
  
"No, we'll be over in like . . ." Brady started, then he yelled at Mimi "When do you wanna goto Phil's?" she was still upstairs, and she had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
She ran down the stair wearing a towel around her body and one wrapped around her dripping wet hair. She grabbed the phone from Brady.  
  
"Hey Philly, we'll be over in an hour and a half."  
  
"Okay Meems. See ya then." Phillip said.  
  
"Bye! And thanks so much." Mimi said graciously, then she hung up the phone.  
  
Brady pulled Mimi into a very deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"I thought I told you to put some clothes on." he said and then he gave her a kiss on the nose.  
  
"What are you my master?! Since when do I take orders from you?! Since never, and that's how it's gonna stay Brady." Mimi started to ramble, she was slightly offended.  
  
'Oh man, she's rambling again. How do I get her to stop?' Brady thought, then he came up with a way. And kissed her again, then his tongue started to play with hers, and soon they were on the couch making out. After what seemed like forever they finally broke apart.  
  
"I told you I don't take orders" Mimi purred.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Mimi and Brady were walking up to the Kiriakis mansion, hand in hand. When they got to the front door, Mimi rang the doorbell and was surprised to see that Phillip actually answered the door, because Henderson usually does.  
  
"Hey guys." he greeted.  
  
"Hey Phil." Mimi and Brady both said in unison.  
  
Mimi and Brady walked into the mansion ready for a great day of horseback riding.  
  
What Mimi wasn't ready for was to see Chloe sitting on a couch in the study.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Brady greeted. Chloe turned around to acknoledge the two.  
  
"Hey Brady." she said cheerfully. "Hello Miriam" she said coldly. Mimi chose to ignore her feeble attempt at civility. If you had been there you could have literally cut the tension with a knife.  
  
"So, let's go horseback riding." Phillip said. "Chloe and I'll be coming with you guys, so let's get out to the stables." he said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
'Oh God, don't tell me I'm gonna have to go horseback riding with that bitch.' Mimi thought to herself. Chloe on the other hand was of course very happy about going horseback riding with both Phillip and Brady. She was an excellent horseback rider and now was her chance to prove it, and make Mimi seem like an amatur while she was at it.  
  
The group had been horseback riding for about an hour and a half when they decided to call it quits. Both Phillip and Brady were impressed with Chloe's horseback riding skills.  
  
"Woah, great job out there on the horses Chloe!" Brady commended.  
  
"Gee, thanks Brady." Chloe said smiling ever so sweetly.  
  
Mimi just stood there. "Gee thanks Brady" she mimicked under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, you were awesome Chloe." agreed Phillip.  
  
She just smiled at him, while Mimi stood there watching the two men in front of her fawning over how incredible Chloe is at horseback riding. It was making her sick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6 o'clock that evening and Mimi was in her bedroom, going over the day's events in her journal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
November 24, 2001  
  
God, everything was going so well today. It was just Brady and me. No one else, no distractions. Then I just had to bring up the idea of going to Philly's house and go horseback riding.  
  
Well here's what happened. Brady & I got to Phil's house and guess who was there. None other than Miss Chloe I'm-out-to-steal-your-man Lane. Not only do she and Brady have more things in common than Brady and I do, but turns out that they're both amazing horseback riders. And after we were done horseback riding she had both Phillip AND Brady drooling over how amazing she is. But of course Brady claims that he's still totally devoted to me. So I just caught a cab and left.  
  
What is with that girl?! She comes to Salem and pretty much steals my best friend from me but now she wants my boyfriend too. I have this really bad feeling, like she's going to end up hurting both Brady and Phillip but Belle and I in the process.  
  
Later,  
  
Mimi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday morning . . .  
  
Brady woke up thinking about the previous day's events. He had thought that everything was going so well. But after they went horseback riding, Mimi decided to leave, and she wouldn't even let him give her a ride home. So he decided to give her a call.  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .  
  
"Hello?" Mimi answered the phone groggily.  
  
"Hey Meems"  
  
"What couldn't get a hold of Chloe?!" she shot.  
  
"What?!" he asked, totally confused.  
  
"Nothing. So what did you want?"  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you." Brady said, very confused of as to why Mimi was acting so mad.  
  
"Oh, well go ahead and talk."  
  
"Mimi what's the matter with you? Why are you acting so pissed off at me?"  
  
"Who's acting?"  
  
"You know what Mimi, I don't have time for this. I'm getting really sick of the way you've been acting and you're really beginning to piss me off! God damnit, is this about Chloe again?! I don't know why you hate her so much, she's really nice, and has been nothing but that to you."  
  
"It's happening." she murmured. As she hung up the phone.  
  
"What's happening?" Brady asked, but was answered by the sound of the dial tone.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Mimi was so angry, she couldn't believe that her own boyfriend would jump to someone else's side like that. So she just hung up the phone.  
  
'  
  
What's wrong with her? Why's she so mad?' Brady thought. Just then Belle came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Brady! You wanna go to Salem Place today? I asked Mimi, but she said she wasn't feeling up to it." Belle asked.  
  
"What the heck. Sure, I'll go. Gimme 10 minutes." Brady said. Belle was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
Soon the pair were at Salem Place and Brady was regretting the moment he said yes. The mall was so crowded and of course Belle had to go to every single store. Then Brady noticed Belle running up to someone.  
  
"Hey Jen!" she said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Hey Belle." she smiled. Her smile got even bigger when she spotted Brady not too far away, it really didn't hurt to be friends with a girl who has [i]such[/i] a hottie for a brother. ;)  
  
"Hey Brady" she said.  
  
"Hey Jen" he muttered. He wasn't in the mood for seeing people right now. Mimi was still on his mind, and he couldn't figure what she meant by the last comment she had said on the phone earlier..  
  
"Jen, there is an awesome sale at Balistix. Have you been there yet?" Belle asked, she was always spotting new fashion trends.  
  
"Nope, actually I just got here. Would you mind if we went back there?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all. But I think Brady's bored out of his mind, so maybe we could just leave him at an arcade or something!" Belle suggested giggling. Her brother was more amused staring at the cracks in the concrete beneth him than shopping with her.  
  
So the two teen girls went off, suggesting what make-up would go with what outfit and what not, while Brady went to the Jave CafÃ© for a much needed caffine boost. On his walk there, he noticed a very familar seventeen year old. So he walked up to her and the two began talking.  
  
Mimi needed to get out, go somewhere, anywhere. So she decided to go for a jog at the nearby park, when she spotted someone she knew.  
  
"Hey, so how you been?" Brady greeted.  
  
"Not too bad and yourself? I mean, no offense but you look like hell." she laughed.  
  
"Well, I've been better. Mimi and I got into a fight." he explained, but he decided not to tell her over what.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Mimi's not my favorite person, but you guys were good together." Chloe said.  
  
"Were? We're not over ya know!"  
  
"Slip of the tongue, I mean are." she corrected herself. But she was in histerics inside. [i]'I knew it. That loser, way to ruin things Meems. Whatever, soon Brady'll be mine.'[/i] Chloe thought.  
  
Brady & Chloe started talking about several topics. They were laughing, smiling, and just truly enjoying eachother's company.  
  
"Hey Phil, what's up?" she greeted.  
  
"Oh not too much. You? I mean, I noticed how you kinda ran out on us at my house yesterday."  
  
"Oh, that was nothing." she lied, not wanting his pity.  
  
"Are you sure? You wanna talk about it?" he offered.  
  
"No. So, I have alot of steam I need to work off, you wanna jog with me?" she asked, Phillip was wearing baggy sweat pants and he had his shirt in his hand.  
  
"Why not? Let's go." The two started jogging and soon found themselves at Salem Place. It didn't take long for Mimi to spot a huge sign in front of Balistix.  
  
"Philly" she started in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Yes . . ." Phillip asked, unsure.  
  
"Can we please go into Balistix for a bit? Please? Look, they have this [i]huge[/i] sale and it's for today only." she begged. But Phillip knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"Do you have money on you?" he asked. [i]Damn, he caught on[/i] she thought.  
  
"Well . . . no, my money's all at home. But if you pay for something, then we can just go back to my house after and I'll pay you back there. Honest!" she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog face, that no one could ever resist.  
  
"Fine. But I am not spending more that 30 minutes shopping, especially with you. Geez, you're as bad as Belle!" he scolded.  
  
"Okay." she said smiling sweetly as they entered the store. She didn't want to try on anything because she was still all sweaty from their jog, so she just held them up to her and asked Phillip if he thought they would look good on her.  
  
"Of course" he kept saying, because he wanted to leave, but he honestly thought they would look really good on her too. She finally settled with a pair of dirty denim flared jeans that zippered up at the sides, and a shimmery off the shoulder purple shirt. The total was only $42.68, a savings of $70.00. Phillip was surprised, Mimi usually takes alot more than the mere hour they spent in the store.  
  
The two decided to stop at the Java CafÃ© for two iced mochas, before they went back to Mimi's house. They didn't even see Brady & Chloe. But Brady & Chloe saw them.  
  
"What are [i]they[/i] doing together?!" Chloe exclaimed, her voice dripping with disgust. Brady turned around and saw who Chloe was talking about.  
  
"What's wrong with that? They are friends you know." he defended. He was pissed that Chloe was referring to his girlfriend with such distaste in her voice. Chloe noticed the expression on Brady's face. [i]'Damn, if I'm gonna make myself look good to him then I better not slip up again'[/i] she thought.  
  
"I know, it's just, I didn't know that Phillip had plans today, that's all." she covered.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Back at Mimi's house, Mimi was playing Nintendo 64 with Phillip and Maureen (Mrs. Lockhart) had just finished baking chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Ummm!!!! My favorite!" exclaimed Phillip as he made a mad dash for the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, buddy, slow down!!!" Mimi called, chasing after him.  
  
When she got into the kitchen, Phillip was sitting at the table eating a chocolate chip cookie with a huge glass of milk.  
  
"Ahh, Meems, I love this house." Phillip said. Thinking about how much more peaceful it was from his own.  
  
It was about 4 o'clock and Brady was sitting in his room thinking. At first his mind was consumed of thoughts of Mimi, but suddenly thoughts of Chloe invaded his mind.  
  
'Whoa! Why am I thinking about Chloe! I have a girlfriend. Mimi. And I love her.' Brady thought, not knowing who he was trying to convice.  
  
"Bye Philly." Mimi said. Phillip was standing at her doorway, putting on his coat.  
  
"Bye Meems." he said, then he bent down to her height and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Brady got up from his bed and decided to give Mimi a call.  
  
[i]ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .[/i]  
  
"Hello?" Mimi said brightly into the phone.  
  
"Hey Meems" Brady said apprihensivly. (sp?) Just then Belle came bounding into the house, almost tubbling over with all the shopping bags she was carrying. She picked up the phone, but realized Brady was on. So she pressed the mute button, so that she couldn't be heard snooping.  
  
"Hey Brady!" Mimi said, in a fakishly (is that a word?! :lol) cheery voice.  
  
Belle realized who was on the other end and decided to take over the conversation.  
  
"Hey Meems! Brady go away." Belle said, just as Brady hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey Belle!" Mimi's good mood instantly reappeared, it seemed as though she hadn't spoken to Belle in forever!  
  
"Oh my gosh, I ran into Jenna at the mall and we pretty much raided Salem Place. So get your butt over here so I can show you all my new outfits, matching shoes and the works."  
  
"Sounds good, I did a little bit of shopping too." Mimi said.  
  
"Really? But you said you were busy."  
  
"Well I was. I went for a jog and ran into Phillip, and we jogged to Salem Place, and the rest is history! I'll be right over!  
  
Soon Mimi was at Belle's house. The girls were trying on their clothes.  
  
Mimi put on her new dirty denim jeans and off the shoulder sparkly purple top.  
  
"I haven't even tried these on yet, so you can be my critic. But be honest, do I look horrible?" she asked as she exited Belle's bathroom.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Meems! You look amazing! Awesome choice girl."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then Brady entered the room.  
  
"Whoa, Mimi you look amazing," Brady complimented. Mimi walked over to him. She was having way too great of a day to let it be ruined by either her or Brady's stubborness, so she decided to let what had happened at Phillip's go.  
  
"Thanks, but you're supposed to say that you're my boyfriend." she justified. Brady was taken back by Mimi's good mood, it was just that morning that she was acting as though he was her worst betrayer.  
  
"But it's so true." he said.  
  
"Kay, could you please not go all lovey dovey on me right now? I mean, my best friend and my brother. Ick." Belle said.  
  
The three started to laugh.  
  
"Fine, then I'm going to have to steal Mimi away from you for a bit. We'll be right back" Brady said.  
  
"Just give me a minute to change back" Mimi said.  
  
The two left and went into Brady's room. Brady started to kiss Mimi, passionatly. God, he missed her [b]so[/b] much.  
  
Mimi soon stopped what had just begun.  
  
"Bray, we can't. Not now. Belle's in the room, right next to yours!"  
  
"Okay, but I wanted to talk about what happened between us."  
  
"Brady, I think I overreacted, I was jealous because at Phillip's you two were pretty much gawking over Chloe, and I thought I was going to puke!" she said.  
  
"I don't gawk." Brady corrected.  
  
"Uh huh, you were!"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes Black, you were!"  
  
"No I wasn't." Brady said, and as soon as those three words left his mouth, his lips found their way to Mimi's.  
  
Mimi broke their kiss. "Yes you were!" she squealed.  
  
"Lockhart, this means war." Brady said, as he started tickling Mimi mericlessly. She was squrmming, wiggling and laughing hystericly. Then Mimi kissed him on the nose, and soon on the lips.  
  
Once again she broke their kiss.  
  
"Okay Mimi, you really have to stop doing that." Brady complained.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to clarify one thing. Yes you were [b]gawking[/b] and I think that as long as we keep Chloe's name [b]out[/b] of our coversations that we should be fine."  
  
"Sounds good." And they were back to kissing, but Brady's thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"Chloe" Brady moaned. Mimi instantly jumped back. She was in such a state of shock. Her eyes filled with tears, and soon Brady realized what he had just done.  
  
"Mimi, I am [i]so[/i] sorry." Brady apologized as he moved towards her, but as he moved forward Mimi moved back and soon she was backed against the door.  
  
"Don't touch me." she hissed as his hand moved towards her arm.  
  
"Mimi, I didn't mean . . ." Brady started. Mimi's unsteady hands reached for the doornob, but Brady's hands kept the door in place. He reached out to try and touch her arm once more. But as he did so, he felt a cold hand slap him, the hardest that he'd ever been slapped, across the cheek.  
  
"I said don't touch me" Mimi shrieked. In the course of 5 minutes her world had been turned upside down and completly shattered. Brady's hands moved toward his left cheek. And as they did, Mimi ran out of his room. Belle came out of her room as soon as she heard Mimi scream and she made a mad dash for Brady's room. Mimi ran into her. Belle noticed that Mimi's eyes were puffy and red, and that she was shaking and had tear-stains all down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god, Mimi are you okay?" Belle said, shocked as she held her best friend. What went on between those two? Mimi couldn't even respond, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from Brady as humanly possible. Soon Brady was by her side.  
  
"Mimi, I don't even know what to say. I know what I did was incredibly stupid, and I honestly am so sorry. I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me." Brady apologized.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Belle hissed as she led Mimi back to her room. When they got there Belle asked her what happened after she began to calm down  
  
"We . . . we were kissing, and . . . Brady . . . he . . . he said" she started, her voice was still unsteady because she was still crying, and shaking a bit.  
  
"What did he do Meems?" Belle asked.  
  
"He said Chloe's name." she spat out, then she started to cry harded than before.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you have to be joking!" Belle exclaimed, knowing that she wasn't kidding at all. Mimi just shook her head no.  
  
"Umm, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Please." Mimi said very softly. Belle gathered her & Mimi's things and they headed out into the hallway.  
  
On their way down the stairs, Belle heard her brother exit his room.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" he asked.  
  
"Well since Mimi & I [i]both[/i] cannot stand the sight of you right now, we'ree spending the night at her house. Please pass that information along to my mother." Belle spat out, just before she closed the front door behind Mimi and herself.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
It's been three weeks and Mimi hasn't spoken to Brady at all. In fact she's completely avoided him. And she thought she was insecure before, well since then her insecurities have only grown.  
  
Brady's been seeing Chloe, but not exclusivly. It's pretty much been his way of trying to forget about Mimi, except it hasn't been working to it's fullest. Although Chloe has been a pretty good distraction.  
  
Mimi & Phillip have been spending more and more time together. Each using the other as distraction from the pain they were suffering because of the ones they loved, or thought they loved.  
  
Dot.Com, Saturday night . . .  
  
". . .and Shawn it's so horrible! I hate seeing them like this. Or shall I say, Meems like this. She never comes over anymore, and the worst part is, Brady's moving on, and she knows it. Shawn what do I do? I feel so bad, I just wanna help her you know?" Belle said, explaining the situation with Mimi.  
  
"Belle, I don't think there is anything you can do. Just let them figure this out on their own. If they're meant to be together, then they will be. Otherwise, they'll find someone else. But they have to do this by themselves, without any help. So I think, that you should just let them be." Shawn said, he had inheireted his sensibility from his mother."  
  
"(sigh), you're right Shawn" Belle said, pulling him into a deep kiss. Then some teenager in the background yelled "Get a room!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Black penthouse . . .  
  
Brady & Chloe were kissing passionatly, preparing to make love when the CD that was playing started to play Ginuwine's 'Differences'.  
  
My whole life has changed  
  
Since you came in  
  
I knew back then  
  
You were that special one  
  
I'm so in love  
  
So deep in love  
  
Chloe was kissing Brady's neck when he abruptly got up and shut off the CD player.  
  
He sighed, that was the song that was playing the first time he & Mimi made love, he just couldn't listen to that song while being with someone else.  
  
"Brady what's the matter with you?!" Chloe said angrily. She was a very tempermental girl.  
  
"Nothing, I just hate that song."  
  
"Well, I happen to like it." she said as she turned it back on.  
  
"Chloe, I really do not want to hear that song right now!"  
  
"Brady come on! It's just a song and I really happen to like it" she reasoned, "now let's get back to what we were doing." she added seductively.  
  
You make my life complete  
  
You are so sweet  
  
No one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love  
  
With you I have no sight  
  
Girl you open me  
  
I'm wide open  
  
And I'm doing things I never do  
  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
  
Why it take so long for me finding you  
  
this is my story and I'm telling you  
  
It's not fiction  
  
It's surely a fact  
  
Without you right here having my back  
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
  
  
  
Although Chloe was all over him like a cheap suit, and being the healthy heterosexual male he is, he couldn't help but enjoy it. But there was only one girl he was thinking of, one body, one face, one scent and it wasn't Chloe. 'Oh well. If she can't forgive me then that's her problem, not mine. Besides, Chloe & I have alot more in common anyway.' Brady thought. But he knew that if the positions were reversed and Mimi had said someone else's name while they were getting intimate he probably wouldn't have forgiven her either.  
  
As the rest of the song played, Brady's thoughts kept coming back to the same auburn haired girl with sparkling jade eyes.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
Note: I'm gonna be like the show and skip holidays. So it's now like February (don't ask, I just thought I'd bring it up to almost the current date)  
  
  
  
On Monday at school . . .  
  
  
  
Phillip walked up to Mimi while she was at her locker.  
  
"Hey Meems, I heard about what happened with you and Brady and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Phil, that really means alot. And the same goes for you, if the bi- I mean if Chloe, does anything to hurt you, I'm here."  
  
The two walked to their history class together, little did they know that they were being eyed by a vendictive, brown haired, blue eyed teen.  
  
  
  
It was lunch time and Mimi had to stay little after class to talk about an upcoming play with the Drama teacher. When she made her way to the table that she normally sat at, she saw Chloe sitting there with her friends. She was in no mood to sit at the same table as her, so she ate outside.  
  
The sun was shining brightly, and the snow around her was beginning to melt. Suddenly she was approched by a handsome blonde haired male.  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you guys know where Mimi is?" Belle inquired. "It's weird for her to not sit with us."  
  
"Who cares?!" Chloe said  
  
"Chloe, Mimi was our friend long before you were. I don't get why you don't like her. She's been nothing but nice to you ever since you started coming to Salem High." Belle said, defending her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mimi" Jason greeted. "Where's the are rest of the muskateers?" he asked. Truth be known, he's had a thing for Mimi for about a week now, but he's never really had a chance to ask her out, since she was going out with Brady. But as everyone knows now, that's a thing of the past.  
  
"Hey Jase. Hangin' out with Vampira in the caff". She replied. She and Jason used to be really close friends, until they got to Salem High and he started hanging out with Jan and Cynthia and other members of Salem High's bitch club.  
  
"Oh I see, and I take it that she's not you're favorite person to say the least"  
  
"Gee, is it that obvious? So I'm sure you didn't come over here to make small talk. What did you want Jason?" she asked, wanting to be alone and also caught off guard by Jason's sudden intrest in her.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm having a party on Friday and I just wanted to make sure you'd be there." Jason replied. Then he got up and left, but not before giving Mimi a little kiss on her cheek.  
  
  
  
At the end of that school day, Chloe, Jan & Belle all had cheerleading.  
  
Right before practice started Chloe kept telling Jan that she had some amazing news to tell her.  
  
"All right Lane, what is it?!" Jan asked impatiently, she hated to be kept waiting.  
  
" Jan you will [b]never[/b] believe this."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" she asked again. "You been going on all freakin' day about something that you wanted to tell me, and now that I'm actually listening you won't say anything!"  
  
"Fine. On Saturday night, Brady & I slept together." She said.  
  
"Finally. God how long have you two been going together? Like almost three weeks now!"  
  
"Did I say I was done?! You can have the honor of telling Cynthia and all the other girls With this news, Mimi Lockhart won't know what hit her!" she said while laughing evily.  
  
"Hey Chloe. What are you two up to? Practice is about to start, so let's go." Belle said, noticing that they both had pretty devious looks on their faces.  
  
When Belle got home she saw her brother slumped on the couch looking miserable. Which was pretty much how he'd been feeling for the past three weeks.  
  
"What's up Brady?" Belle asked. "Is Chloe coming over again?"  
  
"Hey Belle, and I'm not sure. I doubt it."  
  
"Okay, then I'll give Mimi a call."  
  
  
  
ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .  
  
"Hello?" Mimi said, when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Meems. Come over, now! Please?" Belle said.  
  
"Uh . . . okay." Mimi said laughing at Belle's attempt at bossiness.  
  
"I'll be there in 5."  
  
Mimi hopped into her dad's silver Acura RSX, and sped to the Black penthouse.  
  
When she got there she rang the doorbell about three times before Brady realized that Belle wasn't going to get it.  
  
He opened the door and he & Mimi just stared at eachother. It was a very awkward silence. Soon, they heard Belle running down the stairs to see what was taking Mimi so long.  
  
"Well Meems, come on. We have [b]so[/b] much to talk about!" Belle said.  
  
Mimi just followed her up to her room silently.  
  
It had felt so strange for them to be face to face again.  
  
Brady just stood in the same place, staring up the stairs at her, watching as she entered his little sister's bedroom.  
  
"So girl! How ya been? I feel like haven't seen you in forever, so what's up? Spill." Belle said, excited to be spending some time with her best friend for the first time in what seemed like months.  
  
"Well nothin' much. I've been spending more time with Phil. I guess 'cause the whole Brady & Chloe thing. I feel so bad for him, I mean he was just beginning to like her so much." Mimi replied.  
  
"Aww, poor Philly. Hey, did you hear about Jason's party on Friday?" Belle asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just getting to that. I saw him at lunch-" Mimi started.  
  
"Where were you at lunch anyway?"  
  
"Uh . . . I dunno, I was in drama for a bit, and then I decided to go outside. Anywayz, he told me that he wanted to make sure that I would be there, and he gave me a kiss!" Mimi squealed.  
  
She was beginning to get over Brady, but she knew that the process would be very long and hard. That was if she ever got over him entirely.  
  
"He kissed you?" Belle shrieked. He shriek could be heard all the way downstairs, which it was, by Brady. So he decided to go out and get some fresh air.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really call it a kiss. I mean it was more like a peak, and only on the cheek."  
  
"Aww, Meems that is so cute! Oh my gosh, I could totally see you two together."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not sure that I'm ready for another relationship just yet." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"That's okay Meems, single girls rock!" Belle said, excitedly, trying to cheer up her suddenly glum bestfriend.  
  
Mimi knew that Belle was just trying to make her feel better. But her attempt did just the opposite. She didn't [i]want[/i] to be single, she wanted to have a boyfriend, her former boyfriend.  
  
"So! What are we going to wear to this party?" Belle asked searching for an opportunity for a shopping spree.  
  
"Well I'm wearing that outfit I got at Balistix. I haven't worn it yet, and I like it alot."  
  
"Well what I am supposed to wear?" Belle pouted. Mimi went over to Belle's closet and opened the door, suddenly a pile of clothes came crashing towards her.  
  
"Belle!" she screamed.  
  
"Well, Meems. You know me. Cleaning isn't my favorite past time." she said smiling shyly.  
  
"Belle, I don't think think it's anyone's favorite past time, but somehow millions of people all over the world do it!" Mimi said.  
  
Mimi dug through the pile of Belle's clean clothing that was on the floor, when she came up with the perfect outfit for her.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
Tuesday, first period, english, Mr. Woods class . . .  
  
Everyone was just arriving to class, and seats we starting to fill up quickly. Mimi had already chosen her seat in the center row of the classroom, and surprisingly enough Chloe decided to sit on one side of her while Belle sat on the other.  
  
Jan, Cynthia and others sat at the back, discussing just when and how Chloe was going to break the news of her & Brady's intimacy to Mimi.  
  
Mimi kept sneaking awkward glances at Chloe, trying to figure out what she could possibly have up her sleeve. After about the first half hour of class, Chloe hadn't acted out of character at all, so Mimi put her suspicions to rest.  
  
  
  
"Okay and that is the conclusion of how Shakesphere has influenced writing today." Mr. Woods said as he ended his class.  
  
"Hey Meems?" Chloe asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah Chloe?" Mimi asked. Okay now Mimi knew that there was definitly something up with Chloe today.  
  
"I have a piece of information that I just assumed you would be interested in."  
  
"Okay . . . and that information would be?" Mimi asked.  
  
*Ahem* Chloe said clearing her throat. "Well, Brady and I . . . we slept together last night." Chloe said smugly.  
  
Mimi felt her heart just drop, and her eyes began to rapidly fill with tears, but she willed herself to hold them back.  
  
"Yeah right Chloe, like Brady would ever stoop that low."  
  
"He dated you didn't he?" she retorted. "Well Mimi, how does it feel to know that Brady was just with you until someone better came along, until [b]anything[/b] better came along?! That he probably just felt incredibly sorry for you, that he never really wanted you, and that he never [b]ever[/b] loved you."  
  
"He did so love me, more than he could ever love you." Mimi said, her voice eerily quiet.  
  
Chloe just laughed. [i]'This loser actually thinks he really wanted her!'[/i] Chloe thought. "C'mon Meems, don't tell me that you actually thought that he loved you?"  
  
Mimi's tears began to resurface. "Oh my God, you poor thing, you did! Aww, how touching." Chloe noticed the tears in Mimi's eyes and they only willed her to continue. "Look at him Mimi, and look at you. It's not that hard to see that Brady only thought of you as his little sister's poor bestfriend whose loser boyfriend dumped her. God, are you naÃ¯ve, not to mention completely pathetic! Face it [b]Meems[/b], you are a charity case, and that's all you ever will be. Oh and by the way, do you want to know what song we made love to?"  
  
"Of course you do" Chloe said, without giving Mimi time to respond. "It was so beautiful, have you ever heard that song by Ginuwine? Differences? Well that's our song now. Just thought you would like to know." Chloe said with a smile and then she left the empty classroom. Leaving Mimi there all by hereslf as a single tear fell down her cheek and Chloe's words repeated themselves in her mind.  
  
[i]'Face it Meems, you are a charity case, and that's all you ever will be.  
  
Have you ever heard that song by Ginuwine? Differences?  
  
God, are you naÃ¯ve, not to mention completely pathetic!  
  
How does it feel to know that Brady was just with you until someone better came along, until [b]anything[/b] better came along?! That he never [b]ever[/b] loved you.' [/i]  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
Friday night . . .  
  
Belle was at Mimi's house getting ready for Jason's party with her. The two were putting the finishing touches on their faces.  
  
Belle was wearing:  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/19426l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/84307l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/02380l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://www.stevemadden.com/images/DANIE019.jpg[/image]  
  
  
  
Mimi was wearing:  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/15120l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/04829l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://image.delias.com/delias/current/prodimg/03562l.jpg[/image]  
  
[image]http://www.stevemadden.com/images/duke011.jpg[/image]  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I think I went all out on the outfits! I have [b]no[/b] clue as to whether or not they even go together or will look half decent on Belle & Meems! Anywayz, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Shawn was going to pick up the girls at 8 o'clock and it was already quarter to. They were putting the finishing touches on their outfits when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well that must be your ever-punctual boyfriend now." Mimi said, while flattening out her pants.  
  
"Hey!" Belle said laughing as she gently hit Mimi on the arm. "Puntuality happens to be a [b]good[/b] thing!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well hurry up and open the door! He probably thinks no one's here!" Mimi said.  
  
Belle opened the door and Shawn looked her up and down.  
  
"Woah. You look . . . you look . . . woah." Belle just giggled.  
  
"Ahem." Mimi said clearing her throat. "Can we leave yet? I want to get there sometime this century!"  
  
  
  
Bo's truck parked in front of Jason's house, and the three teens hopped out.  
  
Mimi was a bit nervous because she knew that Chloe would be there and most likely with Brady, and she really wasn't feeling up to that right now. As they walked in, the sight of Chloe dancing with Brady (or shall I say dancing [b]on[/b] him!) immidiatly caught Mimi's eye. But she was soon distracted by the sight of a handsome blond hair teen.  
  
"Hey Jase." Mimi said, smiling a forced smile.  
  
"Hey Meems. I'm really glad you could make it. So . . . uh . . . did you wanna dance?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." Mimi noticed that Jason seemed nervous and self-concious. This was certainly [b]not[/b] the Jason Welles she was used to.  
  
The pair started dancing to *Nsync's 'Girlfriend'. Jason had told the dj as soon as Mimi walked in to make sure that that would be the next song played.  
  
When the song had started Mimi was a bit tense. She eyed Brady & Chloe at Jason's bar and she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
(I like you baby)  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
But as the lyrics continued to play she started to relax and actually get comfortable. She hadn't felt that comfortable with anyone since she was with Brady.  
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?)  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
Mimi's head rested on Jason's shoulder, and her arms were drapped lightly around his neck.  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
Mimi was listening intently to the lyrics and they made a whole lot of sense to her. 'Why do I care about Brady? He couldn't care less about me. And he's already proved that when things get a bit tough, and temptation awaits, that he's gonna leave me and give into temptation.'  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)  
  
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)  
  
Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride?  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry (oh no)  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea (listen girl)  
  
'And look at who's the one here with me when I need them most, Jason. Not to mention that he is extremely hot. And he did wanna dance with me as soon as I got here. Mimi & Jason, Jason & Meems. Sounds kinda nice' she thought.  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend... oh  
  
Mimi looked up a Jason and smiled, while getting lost in his beautiful, intense, deep green eyes.  
  
He looked down at her, and noticed how that one smile lit up her entire face. Every feature seemed to be accented just a bit more. Her beautiful, soft, auburn hair; her eyes, as vivid and fresh as sparkling emeralds; her beautiful, soft pink lips . . . oh how amazing they looked at that moment.  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)  
  
Jason gave into temptation, although he knew he shouldn't have. He leaned down and placed his lips lightly against hers, his tongue grazed her bottem lip.  
  
The kiss wasn't completely unexpected. If Jason hadn't kissed her, Mimi would definitly have kissed him.  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate with every passing second.  
  
"Yes." Mimi said when the finally pulled apart.  
  
"Yes what?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'll be your girlfriend." she replied.  
  
"Good. You won't regret it."  
  
"I didn't think I would." she said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
*********  
  
Brady was sitting at the bar with Chloe when the song 'Girlfriend' started to play.  
  
"Come on Brady, let's dance!" she said. While Brady sat there and drank his rum & coke.  
  
"No, you're already my girlfriend, we don't need to dance to this." Brady said.  
  
"Ha ha. Urgh! Brady we didn't come here all night so that you could have some free alcohol!" Chloe said. When Brady didn't budge Chloe decided to go and find Belle.  
  
She came back when the song was over and the next one started to play.  
  
"Brady, let's go dance. Please, this is our song!" Chloe said impatiently. Those words echoed in his head as he was led to the dance floor by his girlfriend.  
  
My whole life has changed  
  
Since you came in  
  
I knew back then  
  
You were that special one  
  
I'm so in love  
  
So deep in love  
  
[i]This is our song  
  
This is our song  
  
This is our song[/i]  
  
You make my life complete  
  
You are so sweet  
  
No one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love  
  
With you I have no sight  
  
[i]That's not true. Chloe & I this isn't our song, this song belongs to Mimi & I.[/i]  
  
Brady thought as he pushed his way past Chloe and made his way to Jason and Mimi. He was just in time because it looked at though she was leaving.  
  
Girl you open me  
  
I'm wide open  
  
And I'm doing thangs I never do  
  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
  
Why it take so long for me finding you  
  
this is my story and I'm telling you  
  
It's not fiction  
  
It's surely a fact  
  
Without you right here having my back  
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
  
"Dance with me." Brady asked as he put his hand on Mimi's shoulder. She spun around to match that husky voice to a face. And when she saw who it was, she was apolled by his oddassity.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she hissed, her eyes cold and icy. "How [b]dare[/b] you touch me! Not to mention asking me to dance with you to [b]this[/b]! Mimi said.  
  
"Fine! You want it this way?! Then this is how it'll be!" Brady yelled angrily. He was not surprised by Mimi's reaction, but he hated to be made a fool out of, and that's just what Mimi did. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Mimi duke it out. The music continued to play but Mimi wasn't done with Brady just yet.  
  
"This is the way [b]I[/b] want it to be?! This is the way [b]I[/b] want it to be! No Brady, this is the way you want it to be. You wanted it to be like this since the moment you layed eyes on that tramp you like to call your girl!" Mimi was yelling by this point. Chloe then made the mistake of getting in Mimi's face.  
  
"Just [b]who[/b] do you think you're calling a tramp?!" Chloe said, ready to fight.  
  
"Look in the fucking mirror and you'll find out!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Chloe pushed Mimi hard against the wall, and Mimi retalliated by punching Chloe in the nose. Chloe touched her nose and felt blood. She then pulled Mimi's hair and Mimi kicked her in the stomach with her foot, and that made her release her grip on Mimi's hair. Chloe was on the ground by this point and Mimi kneeled over her and kept punching her in the face, again and again and again. Chloe regained some of her strength and pushed Mimi over so that she was now the one with the upperhand, and she slapped Mimi hard across the face. Brady came and pulled Chloe off of Mimi. And Jason came and helped Mimi up. The men were holding the ladies back and Mimi & Chloe were kicking and fighting to get another go at the other one. (Author's Note: Did that make any sense?)  
  
"Mimi, you're just fucking pissed because you can't seem to keep a fucking man!" Chloe yelled.  
  
"You just fucking wait Lane, this is nothing compared to what you're in for!" Mimi screamed, she was still being held back by Jason.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Chloe asked, challengingly (is that even a word?!)  
  
"You bet your pussy ass it is!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Belle and Shawn were making they're way from Mimi to Chloe asking them if they were okay, while Phillip was yelling for everyone to get out. Belle knew they didn't like eachother but she had no idea that it would come to this. Brady led Chloe out to his jeep, and they made their way to the penthouse. John and Marlena were out for the weekend so no one would be home.  
  
Once everyone was cleared out Belle started to help clean Mimi up. She kept squirming because the disinfectant stinged.  
  
"Damn girl! You okay?" Belle asked. "She got you pretty good."  
  
"Are you kidding?! This isn't even close to how badly I got her!" Mimi boasted.  
  
Just then Jason came and sat down beside Mimi. As soon as he sat down, her first instinct was to put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Shawn & Belle left soon after, and Mimi & Jason fell asleep on the couch. 


End file.
